Meteor
Meteor is the horse of the Soul Rider Linda. They are both connected to the moon quadrant of the four Soul Elements. Appearance The updated model of Meteor is a dulled red chestnut. They also proudly sport a white mane, white full muzzle blaze, and lighter marks up to the pastern. He also has metal-like grey/brown eyes and a slight hanging lower lip. Personality With his age, Meteor is wise and yet can be distracted at times. He also has a big appetite and will sometimes only talk about food. Starshine Legacy Meteor accompanies Linda in the second story of Starshine Legacy. In the beginning, Linda sees strange and unexpected visions of the Pine Hill mansion. When she asks Herman about what and where it is, he tells her to avoid the structure as it is highly unusual and utterly dangerous. To calm her nerves, she takes Meteor on a practice run of a jumping course before receiving a vision of a dam and an explosion, causing water to destroy Jorvik. Meteor tries to comfort her, but she hadn't even known he could speak to her before then. With these new powers, she tells Alex about the Pine Hill mansion, and they both decide to check it out. Alex heads in without them and gets trapped on a high ledge inside. Linda heads inside to help her and discovers strange things on the way there such as pictures similar to her friends with ancient looking symbols around them, almost as if they were godesses. When Alex is saved, Mr. Sands and his hentchmen arrive and discuss their plan to harm Herman and something about a bomb. Wasting no time, Meteor and Starshine race their riders to Jorvik stables. They arrive just in time to save Herman, and as Linda and Alex tell of their adventure, he soon learns the legends may be true and she and her friends may be Soul Riders. They decide to split up in the morning, Alex will find information about Mr. Sands' plans and Linda will investigate the Soul Rider prophecy. There she meets Fripp, who informs her that she is truly a Soul Rider and helps her master her ability to perceive the future and she finds out the bomb had been activated. She wastes no time and travels to the dam through convoluted puzzles and tricky jumps, but came across the disarming code and made it inside the dam's walls. With only seconds to spare, she and Meteor disarmed the bomb, saving Jorvik from catastrophic flooding. Star Stable Online Meteor is first encountered in Goldenhills Valley by the player. Once Meteor is reunited with Linda, Lisa returns and the Soul Riders mount a rescue mission for Justin. At Dark Core's Oil Rig, while the player, Lisa, and Alex rescue Justin, Meteor and Linda stand guard over their get-away ship manned by Captain Brus. As they stood watch, they soon witnessed the player on horseback, atop their horse who flew through the air toward them. Just before the event, Linda had a vision, and now it had come true, and everyone escaped without a scratch. Sometime after Justin's rescue, Linda and the others took him to the Druids for help, but are shocked to see that they had put him under arrest and kept in an isolated place. They knew Justin had been corrupted, and were unwilling to take any chances. With this in mind and the fact Mr. Sands also has a copy, Elizabeth and the druids thought it best to recover their copies of the Light Ceremony Book to hinder Garnok's evergrowing power. With as much haste as possible, Meteor, Linda, as well as the player travel to Jon Jarl's tomb to retrieve the next chapter from the Moon chamber. When it's time to rescue Anne, Fripp suggests using the Pandorian Keystone to get there, but it's in the Stonecutter's Vault in the Valley of the Hidden Dinosaur. After using the Hidden Dinosaur Valley keystone to get there in a hurry, Meteor awaits them outside. When they retrieved the Pandorian Keystone, the trio return to the Secret Stone Circle to open a rift to Pandoria. Meteor and the others want to go with the player to rescue their long lost friend, but Fripp forbids them from entering explaining that he needs their help to keep the portal open, but wishes the player good luck. When the player returns with no success, she informs them that she was stopped by Darko. As Darko and Garnok forced their way into the Secret Stone Circle, the Soul Riders are restrained by his power. In an act of desperation, Fripp uses his powers to destroy the keystone, forcing the dark beings away, but leaving himself in a weakened state. With attempts to rescue Anne put on hold, the Soul Riders focused on finding Concorde, but the Dark Rider, Katja, gleefully informs them he is no longer. However, hope wasn't lost, as Elizabeth tells the Soul Riders that Meteor, Concorde, Starshine, and Tin-Can are Starbreeds, which means they can be reborn. However, despite the player learning Wild Whispering from Rhiannon, there were too many foals and too little time to find this new incarnation. With no other option, Linda, Alex and the player devise a plan to break Justin free and asked the Sleeping Yew, a Primeval Tree in South Hoof Peninsula, for help in locating the new incarnation of Concorde. However, not much longer after Alex invoked the power of the Whisper's Cry to awaken Justin's power and hopefully find Concorde, the Druids catched them in the act halting Meteor and Linda, while unintentionally allowing Alex and the player to escape. After Justin returns, the player, Meteor and Linda follow the magic trail of Wild Whispering to Ydris' circus in Nilmer's Highland. Once there, Linda felt something was off about the area. The small team decides to investigate, and after one of the cages has been inspected, Concorde is felt to be present, but can't be seen. Soon, the ring master activates a defensive barrier surrounding the circus. Linda and the player use their powers to dispel the barrier, but it proves unsuccessful and they left to consult the witch, Pi. After receiving a potion to see untruths, they discover the circus isn't guarded just by any force field, but a labyrinth. Meteor waits outside while Linda and the player saves Concorde. A while later, he sees them return with his missing brother safe and sound, affectionately calling him 'Little brother'. There are no words to descript Meteor's happiness in reuniting with a long lost brother who we soon find out to be a filly. With Concorde safe and the keystone now complete, Meteor and Linda met the others at their special campsite along the Greydew Mountains in Epona. Spending the day around their campfire, Meteor stayed close to Concorde while the riders shared their stories about Anne. They were more than prepared to save her after waiting such a long time. When morning came, Meteor, Linda, and the others set off for Guardian's Dale. While they await the beginning of their mission, Meteor notices Concorde acting up around Elizabeth, but he forbids her from bonding telling the filly, "That chapter is closed and her bond is with another." With the Soul Rider's powers combined, they opened the doorway into Pandoria. Once inside, the Soul Riders make haste to Anne's crystal prison. When they arrive, they find Darko monologuing about how he used Anne in many experiments to create something called the 'Dark Sun', in order to accelerate Garnok's release. When Darko was done, Meteor witnessed Darko teleporting Alex, Tin-Can, and the player to another location to fight Mr. Anwir in his monster form. Once defeated, they returned and forced Darko away with the help of the others. In little time, Meteor encouraged Concorde to fly to Anne, and the filly broke the crystal prison with a swift buck. The team only had a few moments to welcome Anne back when they realized Darko was attempting to close the portal home, so they raced back through the portal as swiftly as possible. Once through, Meteor thought everyone came through but quickly realized Alex and Tin-Can were still inside the portal. Tin-Can appeared within seconds without Alex and fearfully informed them Alex was fighting Darko alone. The player and Elizabeth race into the unstable portal to rescue Alex, but the portal closed behind them. Meteor and the others refused to give up hope, but Lisa had an idea. She began to play I'll be there on her guitar and the portal began to open slowly. Moments later, Alex and the player emerged everyone was overjoyed to see them safe, but they soon realized Elizabeth had not followed them through. When the action dies down, the group returns to their campsite and everyone is soon told of Elizabeth's sacrifice. Alex couldn't help but blame herself for Elizabeth's death, despite the kind words of her friends, but it would be a long time before she'd fully recover. Meteor now rests at the campsite comforting the young Concorde as they recover from the tiresome journey. Afterwards, he and the gang left for Doyle's Abbey to hold a memorial for Elizabeth and as time goes on, he looks after their little sister as well as attends the annual Light Ride with the group. Trivia * In the collections journal, Meteor is referred to as a "Jorvegian Wild Horse", despite Linda and other character's stating otherwise in SSO and previous games. * Despite all the Soul Riders and their horses receiving new updated models, Meteor's old model can be seen in the Secret Stone Circle after completing the questline where you save Anne. * Meteor is the oldest of the Soul Rider horses. * Despite not appearing in the Starshine Legacy 1, he has datafiles in the game. * In his old model, Meteor did not have horse shoes. * It's said that he is the best horse at jumping. Category:Starshine Legacy Category:Star Stable Online Category:Horses Category:NPC